efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Raw 2nd of May 2011
Raw Intro plays as the fans cheer in New York *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AInll076HM*? *Celtic Champion's music hits as the crowd thunder in cheers* JR: My God! It can't be that is Celtic Champion! What the hell is he doing here!? this is the first time we have seen this man in a near two years now!? It feels great to be back here in an EFW Ring here tonight I can see all you loyal fans have stuck with me still here in the crowd (The fans chant one more match!) no...noo.noo I am not here to fight guys I am here because I was phoned up by the board of directors this recent Saturday to actually what I was amazed at to be the first inductee into the EFW Hall Of Fame! (The crowd Cheer with Celtic Champion chants) I am quite honered to be the first inductee here in this buisness as a former Money In The Bank Winner um.. - *WWE Champion CM Punk interuptts* wait hold up right there now I never got any word of you being in this Hall Of Fame here in EFW and I don't know who you think you are coming out here as Raw kicks off tonight In New york what a crappy poluted city! Don't come out here and think you can brainwash these fans. You're just like CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour overrated who gives a crap you are a former World champion and Money In The Bank winner you took the cheap way to win just like Kyle Smith this past SummerParty! go look in the mirror because you are just a wannabe of me so you quit when you couldn't reach my levels didn't you! standing in front of you is the real top star of EFW! A two time EFW Champion and a one time United States Champion all in just one year and under! so why don't you go home and think about why you came here because as long as I am General Manager here you will never be an Inductee into the EFW Hall Of Fame! *drops mic the crowd chant asshole* *WWE Champion CM Punk waves at Celtic Champion up the ramp and his Survivor Series team come out and assualt Celtic Champion!* *Nexus grabs a mic over Celtic Champion*? This just an Example of what every member on Team Raj will look like at Survivor Series this Sunday! *drops mic and the whole team leaves the ring* Cole: Oh my god we might need medical attention out here!? *Referees come out the ring and hold up the X Sign medical attention also rush out and take Celtic Champion out of a stretcher*? Michael Cole: well we wish our best for Celtic Champion and hope Team Nexus get what they have coming to them this Sunday against Team Raj!...Anyway I am Michael Cole as always sitting ringside with our special guest for tonight The Awesome One with me here as we kick off live for monday night raw in New York city tonight!? The Awesome One: Well its great what a view from this front row seat tonight and a great view on the action and a great crowd right behind me I can't wait! Michael Cole: Well were getting some action packed stuff tonight on Raw we have the tag team championships on the line here tonight in A hell In A cell re-match from only two weeks ago can CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour and his mentor Jason pull of the victory again and retain there championships? or can Adam and Nexus get back there Tag team championships back and get there career back on track again we find out tonight on Raw!? Match 1) Samir Cerebral Assassin and The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Alton C and Best In The World and The Ghost Hunter ? - 2 on 3 Handicap Match. *Kyle Smith backstage with David Falcon*? *Kyle Smith walks into David Falcons locker room*? David: Oh kyle, What's up man? Kyle: Uh Uh Uh I can't make up my mind should I do this or not!? SHOULD I OR NOT! David: What's the problem? Kyle: Well I have a major announcement here next on Raw and if that GM WWE Champion CM Punk tries to interuptt me.... *kyle smith music hits End Of Days!*? EFW, Somewhere I have been wrestling for several months now, What a company, what great fans are here. I have wrestled my ass off, Tooken ladders to the skull, Been thrown through tables, been hit by cars in the back. All for one goal, to entertain each and everyone of you. I have won MITB, I have won a U.S title, I have one World Title gold. But each and everytime I enter this ring, I feel more and more self doubt, Will I ever win another match, Will my body ever be back to normal... I continue to ponder can I ever wrestle agian. I talked to my doctor yesterday, He said if I keep wrestling each week, I'll be paralyzed, which is why EFW universe, I'm requesting time to recover from major Neck and Back injuries *crowd chants no no no* If I keep doing this every week, My body will basically die, I could be out for 2 weeks, 2 months, maybe even 2 years. But don't forget EFW U...! When I come back, I will be stronger, You will see Kyle smith back in this ring! I love you all! so goodbye for now! *kyle walks out with the crowd cheering* The Awesome One: I've had so much fun out here tonight cole god damn this WHAT I CALL AWESOME!? Cole: Well glad you're enjoing it, but we have a huge match coming up next in Survivor Series Preview match because next on Raw is a Triple Threat Elimination Match! Match 2) Chris Xtreme vs. David Falcon vs. Phantom - Triple Threat Elimination Match. *Backstage with WWE Champion CM Punk and Ivan*? WWECMP: look Kid I see potential of you in the future here in EFW from here on so if you perform well tonight on Raw I might consider you as the replacement for Rated Peep Superstars opponent at Survivor Series!....Wait No Hold up there! If you win tonight I ensure you that I will give you the spot at Survivor Series good luck haha! Match 3) Ivan 'The Destoryer' vs. Cenation vs. The Awesome One - Triple Threat Match (If Ivan Wins he is the #1 Contender for the World title)? ''' *Rated Peep Superstar walks out after the match and stands on the ramp* I don't see the point in me facing any of these jobbers! I am a 5 star champion and what is this management putting me up against totally utter embaressements of wrestlers for Survivor Series why can't you people just find some real talent for me to face at Survivor Series huh? Oh wait let me see I just forgot this company doesn't have any other talent that matches up to myslef the man who has now held this title for the fifth longest time in its History!......and I'll show you just what I'm talking about right now!.......... '''Match 4) Rated Peep Superstar vs. Best In The World - SIngles Match. Nexus and Adam backstage* Adam - Yes Nexus, that’s the spirit, I’m telling you we’re winning tonight, those tag titles are ours Nexus - Yup, they sure are, by the way we got our tactics straight this time right ? Adam - Yeah Nexus, you cost us that time Nexus - You got pinned Adam - You kicked me in the throat *RPS who is sitting down in the background and suddenly stands up* RPS - GUYS, shut up, ok I don’t need you bickering like 5 year olds again, I said I’d get you title shots again, and I did, just stop bitching ok, your going to regain those titles tonight, we all know it now shut up *Ultimate Savior and Jason walk in* Adam - Well…well…well…if it isn’t the most uncharismatic team in EFW history, the 7 foot freak Savior, and Jason jobber Nexus - HA ! Good one Savior - You know you can gloat all you want you two, but who took the titles from you at Hell In A Cell huh ? Jason - Who are the current tag team champions huh ? Us ! Nexus - Who are the 2 captains for Team Nexus at Survivor Series ? Adam - Who are taking back those titles next huh ? Savior - Nexus you know what I’ve never - *gets slapped by Nexus, then Jason Brogue Kicks Nexus into a wall and then Adam and Jason brawl then RPS comes in and Kill switches Jason and the Zodiacs walk out* Match 5) CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour And Jason T(c's) vs. Nexus and AdamEEF - Tag Team Match for The Tag Team Championships. *The Ultimate Opportunist comes out* These past couple of months I've heard things over social media Facebook,Twitter excetra that I have lost my touch so I'm offering out the challenge for Survivor Series to face me at for this European Championship this Sunday............................Anyone?............ *Alton C Interuptts*? Well I'd like a shot at that title this sunday to get my career off to a boost I'll prove you all them messages you saw on social media were all true what they said I think everyone knows you have lost you're touch here in EFW because when I take the last thing you are worthlessly holding onto on a uneasy grip you will no longer be "The Ultimate Opportunist" of this place because at Survivor Series I will prove you I am the new Ultimate Opportunist! *Alton drops his mic and leaves*? Match 6) Raj Singh vs.The Awesome One ? - Singles Match Match 7) WWE Champion CM Punk vs. ChrisXtreme BQ: Rate Card